Crimson Heart
by Luna of the Black Moon
Summary: He seeks redemption from his pasts sins... While she regrets life up to the point of suicide... How can this two help each other? Read and find out FF7Hellsing crossover Plz R&R!
1. Prologue to a Wounded Heart

**Crimson Heart**

**Prologue **

_From the very first time I laid eyes on you… I became a shadow… and a sinner… _

My life has been nothing more than a sinful existence ever since that day. The day my light died and I became the shadow of the man I once was.

I was out from her room waiting for the child of that other man to be born, but I could barely control myself, her screams were tearing my soul to pieces. Right at that moment I wished to kill the man that did this to her and run to her aid. Sadly, I can only do one.

I entered the room and ran toward her side taking her hand into mine. She was covered in cold sweat and panting, "How are you doing, Lucrecia?" I asked, worry glued to my tone of voice. She laughed bitterly, "I don't think I can do this… Not… without… you… My dear… blood red rose…" I chuckled at that last sentence. Ever since we became close she had called me her "blood red rose" because of my eyes, which are unnaturally crimson just like blood. I remember once before, that I told her that little nickname she gave me made me look gay. She laughed so hard after I said that, it was full of life unlike now.

She winced in pain and squeezed my hand strongly as a contraction wracked her body, "_I can see a head!_" shouted one of the doctors. I took my free hand and I caressed her forehead, whispering, "It's almost over, I promise…" How I wish I had talked to her before this, how I wish I wasn't some fucked up coward and told her what that bastard, Hojo, was doing to her. But, sadly, I never told her anything and that… that cost her, her life.

After the child was born I confronted Hojo with the little courage that little boy gave me, but sadly my attempt ended with a bullet in my stomach. After that, the night mare begun…

After turning me into a beast, Hojo thought he had won but a strange disease hit me and I was at death's door until… she… gave her life for me… She went behind Hojo's back and saved my life by giving me a compound only know as the G-Substance and she gave it to me. Sadly, Hojo found out and killed her slowly by poisoning her bloodstream with MAKO. When she died something in me snapped broken and I ended up transforming into a monster that I've come to hate and grow fond of at the same time… Chaos… It was because of this fiend that I locked myself away from human eyes… that is only to be woken up by Cloud and his friends… With them I finally had my revenge against that mad bastard and I was finally able to meet my beloved's son… even if in the end I had to raise my weapon against him… But still there's this hole in my chest that I cannot close. I do know that it was me who made this happen… and that I couldn't change their fates even if I wanted them to… I believe that the day this world changed was when Shinra went into war… destroying everything.

Of course everything started anew but I… I remain the same…

Even now that I don't recognize anything, I remain the same… a sinner nonetheless…

_I come here looking for redemption and you gave it to me in your embracing arms…_

* * *

**Luna**: Tell me what you think... 


	2. Chapter 1 Blood

**Luna:** So here's the first chapter right after the prologue… Now I can't promise anything but I think I'll be continuing my other fics… Once I get over this cold… ACHOO!!!! (sniff)

**Vincent: **You should really go see a doctor you know. You look paler than usual.

**Alucard: **Maybe I should check her blood pressure. (Grins like a madman)

**Luna: **Oh no! Don't you even dare!!! The last time you almost killed me!!! ACHOOOOO!!! (sniff)

**Alucard: **She's delirious…

**Luna:** Am not! ACHOO, ACHOO!! (sniff) …crud…

**Ita-kun: **Here Luna-chan… (hands me a mug with orange juice)

**Luna: **Thanks Ita-kun… Now on with the show! XD

**Alucard:** What show I wonder…?

**Vincent, Ita-kun & Luna:** (glare death at Alucard)

**Alucard:** (sweat drop) … What?

* * *

**Crimson Heart**

**Chapter 1-**** Blood**

_Blood so sweet that vampires crave… But no matter the trouble I'll always stay… _

Vincent Valentine, once known as a Turk working for Shinra, a member of a rebel group that went by the name of AVALANCHE whose mission was to stop the destruction of their world, and a covert ops agent in the WRO (World Regenesis Order). Now, however, he was a homeless drifter, sitting in the corner of an alley brooding as always. He was constantly traveling from place to place making ends meet with whatever job he could find and he always got paid but, it was never enough for a house, and he rather die of starvation than eat in one of those homeless shelters, at least his case wasn't **THAT** desperate.

The town that he ended up in at the moment proved to be quite the challenge, just when he was about to leave the town got overrun with terrorist taking over everything. The police managed to evacuate everyone just in time, but Vincent decided to stay… Something felt wrong about leaving this place… at least now anyway. So, he stayed in that alley up until that moment when the sky roared a deep proclamation that it was about to rain. One of the roars made Vincent wince, it was as if something made his ears hurt. Another thunder roared, but this time he caught that distinct sound… The sound of a woman screaming for help… Vincent immediately got up and ran toward the sound, Cerberus in hand.

He made his way through the rain finally capturing the sound as it grew louder, it indeed was a woman. As Vincent kept looking, a couple of scents hit his nose hard making him almost throw up. Due to his sensible nose, he was able to pick up three scents one was rotting flesh, the other was sweat and the last one, which made Vincent mad for no reason, was blood. He growled an inhuman growl, he was so mad that even in his mind he could tell Chaos was a little freaked at the sudden outburst of anger coming from its host. (**Luna: **BTW? Chaos is not an asshole in my fic, just to let you know…)

Vincent lunged at the alley panting as he ran all the way, once there he saw what was going on. Two men had brought a woman down by hurting her as if she were some sort of animal. "Well about time you Millennium guys arrived! I was frankly expecting you to come a little earlier so we didn't have to torture this beauty but…" the FREAK looked at her, "I'd love to enjoy her screaming a little more." He kicked her causing her to groan. Vincent had had enough, "That's enough…" the two FREAKS looked at him, "Right now I don't care who it is you're supposed to meet… but I will not stand here and see you torture that poor woman," he said pointing his gun a them.

The two FREAKS looked at each other and laughed, "You almost had us going there man!" said one of the FREAKS. Big mistake. That same FREAK ended with a bullet in its head turning to dust right after. The other one went wide eyed, "Shit, what the hell did you do that for!? Wait a minute… Black beneath red, huge mother fucking gun, raven hair, red eyes… You're Big Red, aren't you? Oh hell no!!!" he said running away. Vincent took aim at that moment and didn't think twice before he shot the FREAK right in the head turning him to ashes.

Vincent hid his gun from sight and walked toward the injured woman. She looked to be in her late 20's with gorgeous blond hair, tanned skin and icy blue eyes as far as he could see. Vincent sighed, never in his life had he seen such an atrocity done to a woman, true he had heard of cases similar to this but he had never seen this kind of damage with his own two eyes. The woman seemed to have escaped from a laboratory of sorts since her scent reeked of chemicals that were usually used to render an animal sterile. He winced at this fact, who and why would they do such a thing, 'I better tend to her wounds or she'll die…' he thought as got closer. He could hear her breathing as it picked up, "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you," he said in his usual calm and low voice. (**Luna: **Just think **Dirge of Cerberus**)

He started with her arms carefully not to cause her anymore harm, "You got a name miss?" he asked trying to keep her awake and focused on something. "In…tegra…" she said her voice hoarse but she managed to return his question, "And you… stranger?" Vincent continued with her unattended wounds, "… Vincent Valentine…" he answered. After he was done with her wounds he caught a weird scent that was approaching them, soft linens, holy water… incense? Before he could even react three bayonets lodged themselves in his shoulders and in his chest making droplets of blood hit what little clothes Integra had left. He was on the verge of falling to the ground but Integra was holding him, "That's enough Anderson! Desist at once! He's on our side! " she screamed at the regenerator but his only reply was to throw a bayonet at her which landed on her right lung causing blood to come out of her mouth, "Hellsing no longer stands for the church, but I do hope that you are forgiven…" with that she fell to the floor unconscious, "As for you… All of the creatures of the night shall be destroyed in the name of the church and you my dear leech are no exception!" he shouted to Vincent.

He snapped something in him was telling him to go a rip this man to shreds and he liked the kind of thinking this voice in his head was doing. His eyes became glowing red and his body was engulfed in a dark aura as he transformed into Galian Beast but its form was different, it looked more of a beast than man-like. Its new features included a tail with spiked armor on only one side like a line, bigger horns, bigger fangs and bigger claws. Its fur color was a dark shade of purple along with a white mane and he was abundant in muscle. He snarled at Anderson bearing its white fangs signaling he was serious.

Anderson looked at the beast with a mad grin, "So you're not a leech but a demon! It will be my pleasure to destroy you heathen!" said Anderson as he charged the beast with two bayonets in hand. He let go of his self control… Anderson got a good surprise when the beast suddenly disappeared fast in front of him and reappeared with its mouth around his arm tearing it apart from his body, the same happened for his other arm and his two legs. The beast grinned before it walked toward Integra and examined the wound t the crazy, or rather loony, priest had made. The damage was intense but she was still clinging to life. Vincent had no time to waste as he got on top of her and concentrated, searching for that tiny bit of energy that was left. A blinding light encased them both and when it disappeared Integra's wound was completely gone! However, he wasn't so lucky because he got her wound instead making him cough blood. As a few droplets hit her face Integra looked up to see a wounded, human Vincent Valentine smiling at her and collapsing at her side after.

_With a hand on your waist… And the other on my gun…_

* * *

**Luna:** Well there you have it! YAY I finished woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs from side to side)WEEEEEE!!!!!

**Vincent: **(sweat drop) Itachi, what did you give her?

**Alucard: **(sweat drop)I was starting to wonder that myself…

**Itachi:** (runs a hand through his hair) Nothing really, just orange juice… with a lot of Vodka and Rum. (grins)

**Nadiel:** **YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TBC (this too)…**


	3. Chapter 2 Beast

**Luna: **Hi guys I'm back… Nadiel stop, you're choking Itachi!!!!(waves arms in the air frantically)

**Nadiel: **I don't care!!!!! (growls at Itachi while choking him)

**Itachi: **(blue face) Can't… Breath…

**Vincent:** (whispering) Hey Alucard… how long do you give him?

**Alucard:** (whispering) About three to four minutes…

**Vincent: **(nods) Luna-san does not own Hellsing or FF7. At which point she wishes she did so she could continue the series into the next gen.

* * *

**Crimson Heart**

**Chapter 2****- Beast**

_I'm nothing but an animal… Even logic eludes me…_

Integra couldn't believe what she saw…This man didn't know anything about her yet… he had saved her. He saved her life by putting his in danger and right now he was… smiling? She still didn't understand though, why did he saved her? Her life didn't matter anymore, her family's organization was finally crumbling now that she was sterile, she no longer could run Hellsing without an heir, and she would rather die than become a vampire at her servant's expense.

She slowly returned her gaze toward him and that's when she noticed… He was young… Not as young as Seras but just as young as her. He was about her age from his looks and not to mention that he looked a little bit better than what she had first seen. He had raven black hair, pale skin, and some scars here and there, but what had caught her eyes the most was the golden gauntlet that was attached to his forearm. It looked as though it was put there to help along his quest whichever that was. Nevertheless Integra was somehow intrigued by it, "If only you could live a little longer…" she whispered as she saw the siren's lights, "Blood… Red… Rose…" she said collapsing from exhaustion.

VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE

He was shrouded in darkness just floating around in nothingness. "That was foolish sire… why go to all that trouble for a woman who can't bear children?" asked Chaos as he looked at his host… 'Truly pathetic,' he thought. Vincent stopped floating and landed in front of Chaos. "All life deserves a second chance… But I guess you can't comprehend that can you, Chaos?" said Vincent as he sat down.

Chaos looked at his host for a second, "Even so… A human like this… Is hard to come by, considering…" Chaos suddenly stopped. "Considering what, Chaos?" Chaos chuckled. "You'll have to figure that on your own, master?" with that said Chaos bowed and disappeared. Vincent scoffed, "Well so much for him," he said before everything went white.

ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA

Vincent could hear something… drip drip drip It was enough to rob him of sleep if he could get any… He slowly opened his eyes to find his right arm hooked to an IV and a silent heart monitor (which isn't so silent to him) that was attached to him. He began to choke when he realized he had a tube shoved all the way in his throat. When he began to cough one of the medics had seen him and ran to his aid, "Calm down! I'll get this out but you must calm down sir!" said the young medic as he placed a hand on the tube. Vincent nodded as far as he could. When the medic removed the tube, Vincent was relieved to have that thing off of him, truth be told he never liked hospitals ever since his little "accident", they usually made him remember about his tragic past and that was something he'd been trying to forget.

"Can you tell me your name sir?" asked the medic while checking his vital signs. "Vincent Valentine," he answered automatically even though his mind was elsewhere concentrating his eyes on one spot. The medic nodded and left, "You can come out if you want… But know this… I can tell where you are from a mile away," said Vincent at the… air? Chuckling, he could hear it faint to humans but not to him, "So there IS more to you than meets the eye. Integra was right that you were different," said the voice, which sounded male. 'Integra? The woman I saved?' thought Vincent. "Yes, that woman. Although now that you know her little incident I guess you'll put her out of her misery," said the voice. Shadow covered Vincent's eyes before he got angered, "Get out before I do something I might regret much later…" The voice laughed as a man appeared in front of him, "You would dare to threaten a vampire! You're nothing but a worthless little maggot trying to worm your way into Integra's dominion!" and with that Vincent's self control snapped. He shot up from the bed and slammed his inhuman hand around the vampire's neck. Inside his mind Chaos was warning him, "Sire! Please I beg of you desist now before we lose more than just our lives," warned Chaos. However, Vincent's reply wasn't what he was expecting, "Shut the hell up Chaos! I'll deal with this lowlife however I please! So shut up and don't question me!" snapped Vincent.

That voice wasn't normal on Vincent and Chaos knew it… it sounded more… Beastly… Feral… He didn't know why but Chaos didn't like this. Vincent was tightening his grip along the vampire's neck. The vampire grinned, "So there is a monster hiding behind this shell of a man after all," he said. Vincent snarled at the vampire. 'Cocky bastard wait until I break his neck and tear his spine off! He'll be begin for mercy once I'm done with him!' thought Vincent. All of a sudden the door opened and time seemed to stand still until, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" shouted a deeply offended Integra. At that point Vincent was already transformed into Galian form and with her words his ears fell down like that of a punished puppy. "Alucard! If you cannot control yourself around my guest you will be put in the basement until further notice!" she screamed which caused her world to spin, which made her tumble. Vincent, rapidly, let the vampire go and went to help her. For some odd reason his beastly form disappeared when he saw her in danger.

She fell toward someone's arms and that's all she got to do before fading into black…

_Hearts fade into the darkness… Never to be loved…_

**TBC…**

NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI

**Luna:** I'm gonna keep this one short because the big bad-ass over there is crying like a baby.

**Itachi:** Am not! (whimpers)

**Luna:** (sighs) Nevermind…

**Vincent:** (Hand beneath chin) You know I kind of liked the part where I'm choking Alucard.

**Alucard: **(crosses arms)Speak for yourself, Mr. Knockoff. (scoffs)

**Vincent:** (glares death at Alucard) I came first than you…

**Alucard:** Correction I came before any of you for I am…

**Luna:** (covers Alucard's mouth) DON'T SPOIL IT YOU BIG BRUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nadiel:** You go Luna!

TBC….


	4. Chapter 3 Tame

**Luna:** Hello people!!! Just here to tell ya that for some unknown reason people haven't been reviewing an it's really starting to piss me off!!!

**Nadiel:** Please people, she gets really frustrated if people don't R&R so even if it is a flame it is welcome…

**Itachi:** Please before she does something…

**Alu-san:** …she might…

**Vincent:** …regret later.

**Luna:** (starts brooding in a corner) I don't own Hellsing or Vincent…

ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA

**Crimson Heart**

**Chapter 3****-Tame**

_Tranquility and peace… It is what I seek…_

She was at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, enjoying the tranquility and peace. Who would've thought that after all the war and darkness, hope could come in the form of a child? "Mama?" said a tiny voice. Integra looked at the little boy and smiled as she picked him off the ground and placed him at eye level, "What's wrong… Alexis?" she said as everything disappeared slowly.

She woke up in her own bed but… How in the world did she end up here in her room? She remembered seeing her servant against the wall by the neck, by, what seemed to be, a beast of sorts. A dark shade of purple fur and a silver mane covered its body along with well built muscle… Not to mention its huge claws, fangs and horns. And that massive tail that was moving from side to side as if it was amused at her servant for showing weakness in front of it. She smiled at the thought of Alucard receiving a major dose of his own medicine, and by a weaker being… if it was weak… She remembered shouting at Alucard instead of the beast that was holding him captive and everything going dark after that… She must've collapsed, there was no other explanation.

She slowly got up only to be stopped by a hand on her stomach, "Stop… You have to rest," said someone. She instantly knew who the voice belonged to, "I'm surprised that Walter and Alucard let you through," she said as she laid down. "Walter is a reasonable man and he could see I had no ill intent. The vampire however…" Vincent stopped there. He was both embarrassed and ashamed that he let his rage take over him and that he released Galian in order to "kill" a certain vampire, however… if she hadn't screamed when she did, he didn't want to know what would have happened. Also, when she screamed… it really knocked him out of his frenzy and that was a bit unsettling considering that if he hadn't responded fast the beast would've tore her limb from limb until she was in pieces, which scared him nevertheless. But still he didn't do anything like that at all, instead when she screamed it nearly tore his heart out. He even recalled Chaos warning him against his actions but he never listened instead he ordered the demon to shut up. On the other hand she had tamed a powerful beast and lived to tell the tale. He sighed as he watched Integra, "Let's just say I've made acquaintance with him," he said clearly not knowing what words to use for such an odd way to pf greeting

Integra chuckled at his words, "Don't worry about him. As long as you don't mess with his mate… Especially now that she's… pregnant…" she said her voice beginning to crack. Vincent looked at her and sighed, "Let it go…" Integra looked at him, "What?" she replied clearly stunned by his words, it was as if he could read her mind without having to. "If you don't let it go it will haunt you forever. I should know… I have been there…" that last part had his voice taking a sorrowful tone but as long as it helped her get over her troubles, he didn't care at the moment.

It was odd really, from all the women who had crossed paths with him, none had picked his interest, except his beloved Lucrecia that is, and now… Integra had influenced him in the oddest way. The air of superiority around her intrigued him and not to mention that SHE was the master of one of the most powerful vampires ever to have come into existence. This woman, who was on the verge of losing everything she ever was, still kept her strong footing. The "Iron Maiden" they called her according to her servant, but he knew better after all she was still flesh and blood.

He looked at her and she was looking at him, "What did you meant by you being there?" she asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Vincent sighed and closed his eyes, "To relive everything again… You sure you want to hear such a long story," he asked looking at her as he finished. "No… Just your story… How did you become like this?" she said. He saw that her glasses were still on, "How about this?" he removed her glasses and set them in the nightstand, "I'll tell you piece by piece but, you have to rest. I'll only tell you the beginning but I promise I will tell you the whole story and I shall not this building until I've told you my story… but I do warn you, though, mine isn't a fairytale… mine's just The Nightmare's Beginning…" he said beginning his tale (**Luna: **read the prologue, it's easier that way).

By the time he finished the first part she was already fading into unconsciousness. He stood up but not before he felt a tug on his arm, "Please… don't go…" she said as she slowly closed her eyes falling instantly asleep. Vincent smiled, something that was very uncommon for him, "Goodnight… Integra," he said sitting down on a chair beside her bed and resting his head on his hands soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Luna:** Phew! Finally finished… this definitely took some time huh? (looks to the side, everyone's snoring, rolls eyes) Boys!

**Seras: **Umm Luna when am I gonna appear?

**Luna:** Don't know… Probably next chap… I'll see what I'll do…

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4 Broken

**Luna:** (yawn) Too tired… you guys do the disclaimer I'm taking a nap… (snuggles against a giant Galian Beast plushie)

**Alucard:** (raises an eyebrow) Ok how did that get here?

**Vincent: **I gave it to her, why?

**Itachi: **Ahem!I guess I'll do the disclaimer… Luna-chan does not own Hellsing or FF7 or me, Itachi Uchiha for that matter so please don't sue her because she's as poor as a homeless bum… (gets hit on the head with a can of beans) OW!

**Luna:** I'M NOT POOR! I'M JUST LOW ON INCOME!!!!!!!

**Vincent:** And this is why we never say anything insulting against the authors.

**Alucard: **I see…

**Luna:** Oh yeah! Before I forget! I'm gonna put a warning for suicide content!

NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI-NADI

**Crimson Heart**

**Chapter 4****-Broken**

_Can't you see I'm broken beyond repair? …With my heart in pieces and my will tore down in half…_

Vincent opened his eyes to find himself **ON** Integra's bed with his human hand resting at her stomach. '_How did I end up here? Wasn't I on the chair?'_ he thought as he tried to move which caused a certain woman to wake abruptly. "Sorry…" he said waiting for a verbal assault however none came. He felt her shifting slightly to face him, "Why? You were the perfect gentleman yesterday and besides, it was me that placed you here. You were on the verge of falling from the chair so I took you from there and place you here on the bed, it was either that or have you suffering a concussion…" she said with her eyes narrowed.

He… was different… That was the only thought that could come to her mind. He was different than the rest, he wasn't a lecherous bastard, he wasn't a disgusting pig, he even wasn't a vampire! He was… oddly enough… a gentleman. If only she had known him before any if this she would at least let herself be indulged in some romance, but now… now that was impossible. She looked toward his eyes, they were crimson just like Alucard's but not as intense as his. These lacked the fire within that he had, it was as if he was waiting for his fate to finally catch with him which, as far as she knew, would never come. Vincent left the bed glancing at her one last time before he finally closed the door behind him.

What an irony! Where one was waiting for a fate that would never come, the other was planning for that fate to come earlier… even if it meant betraying everything she ever knew, ever learned. When had she become so weak!? Had it been when they took the power to bear a child from her? If it had been in the past she would've cared less but now… everything was coming apart and she was suffering for it. Integra took a knife she kept in her drawer and gave it a look. It was sharp enough, but could she really pull it through? She could slit her throat… but that would definitely be too gruesome for the people at her funeral… She could see the look on Walter's face… Non too nice. Her wrists would be the ones to go. She took the knife and placed it against one and slit it trying not to miss the main vein, "What more is there left to do?" she asked herself as she did the same upon the other.

Sleep was invading her senses as she slowly lost energy from the rapidly flowing crimson fluid that was coming out of her wrists in an overflow. She heard some commotion at her door but she ignored letting the welcoming darkness take her.

VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE-VINNIE

Vincent left after that, somehow, blissful moment in her room. He had to leave or he would hurt her more than she already was. His beasts were tame with her yet, it was his human side that was telling him to take her in an embrace and not to let go, no matter what…

He sighed his thoughts were clouded in comparison to his usual normal thinking just because of one woman… He closed his eyes, this was proving more difficult than what he thought especially with this…

His train of thought stopped there when his sensible nose picked that familiar scent, sugar and metal… '_BLOOD!_' he thought slamming against the door. '_Fuck! Get the hell out of my way!_' he thought as he opened the door to reveal a bleeding Integra with slit wrists. He rushed to her side trying to see the damage only to find that she was on the edge…

He did the only thing he could do right now he concentrated hard letting the same blinding light consume them before he collapsed on top of her, "You're going to be the death of me…" he said fading into unconsciousness beside her.

ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU-ALU

_How long had it been again, a hundred, a thousand years? He had lost count after a while and the worse thing was… his past sins still clung to him, in a way. Yet still he had clung to life as if something was calling to him, some unknown force…_

_Even as his friends disappeared, as the world changed, as the undead were "born", even with the inevitable wars… he still clung to life but, why? He had no one left… Nobody to call a friend, family, lover… this was a tortured existence. Vincent lay shrouded in darkness as he saw Chaos flying alongside his floating body… "**This is the second time sire…Are you planning on taking your life after all this time we spent traveling the Planet? If you are then I regret not seeing more…**" spoke Chaos in an old voice. Even the demon had aged, as Vincent couldn't and it had grown quiet over the years, something Vincent appreciated._

_Vincent opened his eyes and looked at the creature, "I'm not planning to leave this mortal coil any time soon Chaos…" he said as he stood in the darkness. Chaos could only chuckle, "**You almost did… By trying to save that woman you risked yourself for a sin you yourself know was not your fault**" said Chaos._

_Vincent looked to the side as he saw a tiny light at the end. It seemed inviting and it was calling out to him. He couldn't help it and he directed himself toward the light which engulfed him completely,_

ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA-ITA

Vincent awoke to the smell of tears hit his nose, "_Tears?_" he thought as he raised his gaze toward the source. Integra was crying, not for him but for the shame of trying to take her own life. Since when had the strong Hellsing leader become a weakling? Now she was starting to hate herself for her weakness, for being unable to fight the bastards that did this to her. But it was too late, the scar was there and it would never fade.

He couldn't stand it anymore, her crying was bringing his beastly side out of its calm endeavor and was now attacking Vincent's mind. "Don't…" was all he said which caused Integra to turn her gaze toward him, "But… How is this possible? I saw you, you took my wounds to yourself. You were dead!" she shouted the last part causing him to wince. "I can't die… I'm not like the undead you fight everyday… I'm not undead… I cannot die because this Planet won't let me… I'm a remnant of the old world this one was born from. I have seen how this world came to be and how it could end… But even if Judgment Day comes I can't disappear" he said sitting up and brushing a stray tear from her face.

Integra winced, "Then, why don't you let me…" she whispered. Vincent took her chin in his human hand, "Because a woman like you is hard to come by, Madam Hellsing. And I would prefer if it was me dying, even if I can't, than to see you on your last breath" he said resting his hand on her shoulder. Integra felt the skin on his hand and it was warm just like hers, maybe she could…

They were interrupted as Walter came in and looked at Integra, "Miss Hellsing sorry to intrude but… this just arrived on the mail and it is quite a bit of alarm," he said. Vincent didn't like this and he probably knew why, now that she was at her weakest point, they would attack. She took the letter in her hands and read it after a few moments she sighed in defeat… Now Vincent, truly, didn't like this. She looked at the window, "I'm officially suspended from my duties until further notice due to the fact that I might be emotionally ill… or so they think…

_Cause I'm broken I cannot find love... Why is it so?_

* * *

**Luna: **I know what you're gonna say I'm evil cause I left a cliffy here… Whatever… (sighs)

**Vincent:** Looks to me like you need a pick-me-up, here. (hands Luna an Oreo pack)

**Luna:** Vinnie you're the best!!!! (grabs the Oreo's) Yay Oreo's my favorite! Thank you, Vinnie-kun!!

**Vincent:** Nah, it's nothing.

(Itachi & Alucard with open jaws)

**Itachi & Alucard:** EXPLAIN!!!!!!!

**Vincent:** What? When you've known her as long as I have… You know her sweet spot… (smiles)

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 5 Wounds

**Luna: **Well here's the fifth Chapter enjoy!

**Alucard: **That's it?

**Itachi: **You really starting to suck ya know…

**Alucard:** Not even one review people must really hate you…

**Luna:** (tears in her eyes) Must you rub it in!!!

**Itachi & Alucard:** Yes!!! (laughing)

**Vincent:** click (Alucard & Itachi go wide eyed) Stop it or you'll attain to the consequences…

**Luna: **Yay!!! My hero!!! Oh and by the way, Vincent's dream sequence was inspired by a drawing I saw at deviantart

* * *

**Chapter 5**- Wounds

_Wounds so deep… Blood stained lips…._

It had been a month since Vincent had rescued Integra and she had insisted on him staying. It was odd really but the more he stayed the more he was growing close to Integra. He chuckled at the thought, she had told him he was different from the rest of the men, including Alucard, '_Who is no man,_' added Vincent in a mental note. She had really shown a side that according to both the butler and the vampire, Integra never showed this side… at all! She only seemed to be like this only around him and he could only smile at that thought… smile mentally that is… or only to her. Just like her, he would show a side that was usually considered non existent in him.

He slowly made his way to her office as he still pondered these thoughts. He was already at her door not even sure if he should enter but he knocked anyway. Nothing came and that rapidly made him worry, so he entered without any permission, it was after all the middle of the night, about 2:30 in the morning to be exact. When he entered he was met with pitch black not that it bothered him, instead of having any difficulty he could see clearly due to his enhanced sight. When he saw her he couldn't help but chuckle. The reason why she hadn't answered and why she would probably have a stiff neck in the morning was because she had fallen asleep at the desk again.

Only once had he found her like this and it was because Walter had asked him to, now he was here on his own free will. He sighed and took her in his arms carrying her to her room, which was not so far from the office. "_If I knew better Integra, I'd say you were trying to work even in your sleep,_" he thought as he carried her to her bed. Once more he laid her in her bed, and sat down on the chair beside her bed falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Alucard was walking down the dungeons (**Luna: **Yes!!! Walking!!!) when he heard a whimper coming from Seras' room so he phased through. She seemed to be having a nightmare from the feelings Alucard was getting from their link so he tried to wake her up mentally. "_Seras. Seras please you got to wake up! Our child is in danger!_" he said in her mind and instantly she woke up. "NOOOOO!!!" she screamed as she sat up rapidly causing a cramp to hit her stomach. She winced and Alucard placed a hand on her swollen belly, "It's alright little one, I'm here," he whispered as the cramps faded. "Sorry…" whispered Seras as she tried to stand up before a hand stopped her. "You have to rest, Seras. Either that or my favorite mate won't be able to go out with me to rip the FREAK's from limb to limb," he grinned as he got in the coffin, beside her, and started to caress her stomach.

Truth be told she hadn't been able to go with him because she would usually be too tired or their child would throw a fit. That's why Seras had been getting cramps whenever the child or her were in danger, it was, in a way, the child protesting against the actions Seras was taking. Seras slowly closed her eyes drowsily as a last phrase left her lips, "Please… Don't go…" and then she drifted off.

Alucard smiled (**Luna: **Yes smiled, not grinned insanely or maniacally) and whispered in her ear, "I would never leave you… my queen," his last words before he too drifted to the land of dreams with Seras in his arms.

* * *

_This dream it wasn't a dream… He was back at the testing table of one mad Prof. Hojo strapped down and unable to move. "So Turk you couldn't keep your hands off of her could you? No matter. Soon you will even repulse her… You will no longer be a man but the greatest result in my great conquest!" said Hojo as he took a needle out of a near drawer. Vincent struggled against his binds but to no avail he was too weak from the earlier blood loss._

* * *

Vincent winced and grunted in his sleep, to be reliving these memories wasn't a good thing, especially since his beasts were now a bit out of control. Integra woke up when she heard Vincent struggling with something, '_Wait, struggling?_' she thought as she opened her eyes only to find Vincent sweating and wincing as if in pain. "Vincent… Vincent! Answer me!" she shouted to see if he would wake up but nothing.

* * *

_Vincent had tears in his eyes from the excruciating pain he was experiencing and this MAKO container wasn't helping matters either since it was speeding up the process of whatever Hojo had done to him. All of a sudden he saw her… his angel… his beloved… she was tinkering with the tank as she changed Hojo's vial for another to drop in the tank. When the machine took the vial inside a red haze covered before his own body absorbed it causing his essence to mix with something else, thus, the birth of Chaos. Everything had gone dark after that but… He was seeing through the eyes of Chaos. The tank broke as he made his way through the hallways leaving scratches, and bodies everywhere until he reached Lucrecia._

* * *

Vincent was shivering now and Integra couldn't help but place a hand in his forehead, "Good God! Vincent you're burning up!!!" she exclaimed as she took the phone in her nightstand. "Walter this is Integra wake the infirmary staff! We have an emergency!" she said. She put the phone on its rightful place and walked to Vincent shivering body. '_Hold on please!_" she thought waiting at his side.

_Blood in your tears... Forever in your fears..._

* * *

**Luna:** Alright people if anyone asks, the whole memory thing I got it from a drawing in deviantart and yes I know that thi probably has nothing to do with the game, however, this story takes place in the Hellsing Realm so… just have an open mind… 

**Vincent: **So Luna is a bit tired right now so I'll continue… Plz leave a comment or a flame we don't care as long as we get a message that this story is being read… So Thank you to the only person who has reviewed (bows down in gratitude)

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 6 Dream

**Luna:** To think that someone is actually reading this (sniff) (tiny voice) I'm flattered… 

**Alucard:** Oo really that's odd… I thought nobody was reading this thing and here I was almost about to send it to a better place…

**Itachi:** And what place might that be?

**Vincent:** Somewhere you shouldn't ask…

**Luna:** Anyway thx for the reviews, Mizuki Hikari and to u too vossboy now on with this baby! And I'm not disclosing how this fic is made to be since it's meant as a surprise to my readers, but don't worry I won't be doing a sucky ending btw Integra is a little bit OOC here so be forewarned…

* * *

**Crimson Heart**

**Chapter 6****-Dream**

Integra lay in the chair just outside of the infirmary. Seven hours ago Vincent was rushed in with a high fever, which was brought by a nightmare induced sleep, whatever these nightmares were they were rendering the man unconscious and that wasn't a good sing, especially since they had no medical record to fit him and no idea how he would react to certain chemicals. Integra never felt like this before, to have someone to lose… if it could be described like that. Finally after waiting another hour the doctors finally came out.

"Is he alright?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth. The doctor smiled, "Why don't you ask him yourself, sir. He should be wide awake by now," he said and with that he left the room. Integra made her way to Vincent's room clearly in thought, '_He gave me a scare there, the bastard! How I wish I could just…'_ her train of thought ended there when she saw him a look of defeat in his face. "Are you alright, Mr. Valentine?" she asked as she made her way into the room and sat beside him.

Vincent raised his gaze towards her and nodded. He was too shaken by that dream, no nightmare and didn't trust his voice since it could betray his strength. "Glad to know. You had me worried when they rushed you to the infirmary and… you were almost dying there…" she said but couldn't continue any longer. She sighed gathering strength to talk once more, "Over this last month you've become more than just an assistant to me, to Walter… to everyone… Please Vincent you're now a part of this organization… you're my friend maybe even my best friend the only one I can rely on when everyone is gone… I would like if you consider this offer, to be a complete Hellsing operative… My personal bodyguard since there is a vacant… The pay is good if your asking and you don't have to worry about room and board since we will supply you the items necessary for your accommodations including ammunition," she said waiting for his response.

Vincent thought her words carefully. If he accepted he would be with her always, following her in her meetings and defending her should danger arise, then again if he didn't he would still stay at Hellsing, rather as a guest than the mighty gunman he was known as in his earlier years with AVALANCHE. He chuckled, he had two good choices and none were bad so far. "I'll stay and take the job under one condition…" he started pausing to reflect. "Which is?" she asked clearly intrigued by his proposition. He chuckled, "Not as your bodyguard but as your personal escort, everywhere you go I go even the missions that may require you to go alone. Is that too much or not?" he asked a look of determination on his face.

She smiled at him and nodded her approval. Somehow deep inside she knew he would make an exception… It was odd really, to think that he was more trustworthy than anyone she ever met in her life, with the exception of Walter, Alucard and Seras, of course, somebody who was not family cared so much about her even in her condition… It was finally official, Miss Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing was sterile or in other words she could not have a child. This thought brought her smile into a frown and Vincent quickly noticed this.

"Integra?" he asked with a tone of worry glued to his voice. He quickly got off the bed and laid a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?" he asked on a gentle voice. She nodded sideways and he embraced her then, to her surprise, kissed her forehead, "It's okay Integra… We'll get through this and in the end… You'll find happiness… this I promise," he said as he laid back to the bed. She snuggled against his warm chest, even for a immortal he still was warm unlike a certain vampire she knew, "Can you promise me something…?" she said as she closed her eyes. Vincent began to nibble on her neck letting his hands trace her fully clothed body. No words were needed in this lover's dance as they ascended to the throes of passion, clothes discarded aside and fire lighting their bodies as they became one. He snuggled against her neck as he breathed in her scent through his enhanced nose and kissed her forehead.

He smiled, "Tell me Integra…" She smiled as well, "Will you let my dream come true? I want to be a mother… if at least just once…" she said as she fell asleep. He sighed as he caressed her soft silken blond hair, "Your dreams… they shall be fulfilled…" he said as he too closed his eyes to the land of dreams with he in his arms but not before feeling a tiny aura forming inside her connecting them both in a bond… he smiled even wider snuggling against her…

* * *

**A/N:** Finished for now but plz R&R!


	8. Chapter 7 Berserk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Hellsing or FF7...

**Luna:** Sorry for the long wait. These holidays were killer so I had no time to post new chaps buuuut I managed to compose this one hope you all enjoy!

**Alucard:** is wearing a Santa costume --'

**Vincent & Itachi:** are holding their laughs

**Roxas:** Man what the hell is that?!

**Riku:** Oo What he said...

**Luna:** I forgot to introduce my two new muses Roxas-chan and Riku-chan

**Roxas:** Hiya people!

**Riku:** Hey...

**Luna:** Now on with the story!

**Crimson Heart**

**Chapter 7**- _Berserk_

The Hellsing household was holding the so called "Knights Reunion" which consisted of Integra, and a few others. Supposedly, only Walter could stay at these meetings but the rest of the "knights" allowed Vincent to stay.

"So, Sir Hellsing care to introduce your new bodyguard," said Maxwell as he joined the reunion as well. Integra was maddened at the sudden question, especially coming from him of all people. Vincent could already tell she was mad by the feeling of the air around her and he chuckled, "Pardon me sir... But I believe I can tell you my name as well as any gentleman in this room..." he stood up slowly, "My name's Vincent Valentine. I'm the new bodyguard that shall be protecting Sir Hellsing and I would appreciate if the Vatican's emissaries would respect her and her choice in this organization..." with that said he sat down.

Everyone, except Integra of course, went wide eyed at his words. He had dared to disrespect a Vatican member and lived to tell the tale, Integra just chuckled, "As you can see he is quite trust worthy. Now on to more pressing matters" she said as the meeting began...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Outside, two gentlemen had set their sights on the Hellsing manor, "So this is Hellsing, huh?" said one looking like a punk with piercings on his face. The other one chuckled, he was dessed in a white suit as if a gentleman, "Indeed Jan, so how about if we make ourselves known?" he said. The one called Jan laughed, "Alrighty then," he snapped his fingers. A storm of bullets from a nearby bus instantly killing the two guards in the front.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Vincent had his eyes closed which suddenly opened abruptly at the sound of the bullets, "What the hell was that?!" shouted one of the knights. "It appears the house is under attack..." said Vincent as he stood up.

"This is Sir Hellsing, report!" she said at the intercom. "Yes, this is the main gate! We're trying to fight our way through the intruders... Oh shit! There are two vampirex... They're killing everybody... No... Shit! AAAGH!" the line went dead after that.

"Main Gate come in! Main Gate!" Integra shouted to the intercom. All of a sudden, another voice popped in but this one had a mocking tone, "Hellooo! Hey there Sir Hellsing! I hope you and the gentlemen are enjoying themselves 'cause we sure as hell are! Oh and by the way, we heard of your little "problem" and if you don't mind we'll put you out of your misery!" At that she hanged up the line and clutched her stomach. She then looked at Walter, who was in the room, and he nodded leaving the room.

Vincent looked at her, "Orders?" She placed her hands intertwined on her chin, "Walter will assist Miss Victoria and you, Valentine, will partner up with Father Anderson," she took Vincent's arm before he left and whispered in his ear, "Don't let him kill you..." she said. Vincent nodded and left with the Paladdin. '_Don't die Vincent... I need you_' she thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile, at the basement, Seras was struggling against a horde of ghouls coming at her. True, she could take care of them easily, but on her condition it was proving to be difficult. She was panting and wincing at the sudden cramps her stomach was giving her. When she had finished she thought she was out of the danger zone... How wrong she was...

A bullet landed on her shoulder making blood splash backward and her stomach cramps to worsen. She winced as she fell down, "Well, well, well! This is a surprise... A pregnant fledgeling... Might as well destroy that little oarasite growing on your womb" said Luke as he pointed the gun at her belly and grinned.

'_Master! Alucard! Please! I don't want our child to die!_' she screamed mentally as the Valentine brother pointed the gun at her. All of a sudden, a huge a huge shadow hound with many eyes appeared engulfing the intruder and swallowing him.

Seras sighed in relief as she felt the presence of Alucard behind her. She winced when a cramp hit her and a bad one at that, "It hurts..." she said whispering and wincing as well, the pain only got worse from there.

"You need to calm down, Seras..." he said as he kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her belly closing his eyes in concentration. The pain eemed to die down a bit and she let out a sigh of relief, "What just happened?" she asked tired still.

Alucard smiled, "It seems our child doesn't want you to fight... You'll have to rest until she is born..." he said smiling a bit more. "She? It's a girl?" she asked and receiving a nod as a response. She smiled as she placed a hand on the slight bulge in her stomach. "Our own little girl..." she said as Alucard picked her up and walked to his chambers placing her there in his coffin, "You should rest now..." he said as he disappeard to the battlefield as Seras closed her eyes with her hand on her belly and a smile on her face...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Vincent and Anderson were struggling against the ghouls but they were the easiest that is until he saw a shadow pass them. A shot rang through the manor and Vincent eyes went wide as he smelled blood... Her blood... He ran to the knight's room with many of them cowering and Integra on the floor bleeding as the punk vampire held Maxwell by the neck.

Maxwell was being held by the neck so Anderson lunged at the vampire but he was sent back by a thrown Maxwell as the vampire aimed at Integra. That was all it took to piss a certain man off. Vincent snarled as he let the dark black aura engulf him and from it emerged a berserker beast. It lunged at the vampire tearing his arms off letting its fur be soaked in blood.

It snarled at Jan, as it lodged a claw through his torso and tore there letting the vampire scream in agonizing pain as the beast better known as Galian smirked and let its thoughts enter his mind, 'Nobody messes with MY Integra' he thought to the vampire as he let go and shoved a hand through his chest killing him and turning him into dust.

"So the next dog of Hellsing is also a monster... Anderson you know what to do..." said Maxwell as the paladdin grinned and neared him but he looked at the paladdin not with the eyes of a savage beast but with the eyes of a man tortured by his past the paladdin stopped, "Aye cannot do it... This one is not from the dark depths but rather from the world itself... Aye cannot harm 'im" he said as he sighed and all of a sudden to the surprise of everyone Integra stood up letting drops of blood hit the floor causing Vincent in his beastly form to whimper as he nudged her to stay put.

She walked to him and as she fell she hugged his neck wincing at the amount of blood on her person, "Please... My valentine... Come back to me..." she said whispering. Vincent's eyes went soft and right there he transformed back into a human hugging her close as Vincent whoispered a few words, "I'm sorry..." he said before falling into oblivion...


End file.
